I Am Peter
by triptocaine
Summary: He chose to forget. There is a man he has to kill. And there is a beast following him. But under the face of the beast is a man he once knew, trusted and loved. SpiderVenom AU. Based off the first-person horror game Amnesia. Rated T for now.
1. Don't Be Afraid

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise.

Finally got started on this. It is not in the RP format, I have changed it, but I will be following most of the RP's dialogue. Also, I'm experimenting with first-person again (something I normally don't do) so it is from Peter's POV. If I don't like it, I'm changing it back to 3rd.

If you read this in an English accent, four for you.

I just _really_ wanted to start this.

I like SpiderVenom. I just don't like how some people do it. So I do it myself to please.

Fragmented sentences. Yes.

.

.

.

Don't Be Afraid

.

.

.

Pitch black. Everything is so dark. The sound of a reverberating wine glass is echoing in my ears and it won't go away. The thrum of a heart beating against my chest. The sharp intake of my own breath causing me to open my eyes slowly. I tried to remember… remem- I couldn't. I can't. There's… nothing. Just the cold floor and waking up here. I wish I had to strength to push myself up, but all I wanted to do was just lie there and hope that maybe, if I rest long enough, everything would come back. But the longer I lay there, the less and less I knew. I didn't even know where I was. Opening my eyes just a little bit more, there was a small puddle of soft red liquid in front of me. Maybe that could help me remember something. Maybe.

I had to force myself to get up, pushing up on my arms and holding my breath. I felt victorious even just getting onto my knees. Using the wall to support me, I finally got up onto my feet, leaning against the stone for a moment. My heart was still racing. The wine glass was finally disappearing away from my ears. It could only be a matter of time before it came back; I still felt faint. Stepping forward, I got off of the wall and over to a small table, gripping onto the edges. Why couldn't I remember anything? Why couldn't I think? I don't even… I don't know my name! Who am I? The only thing is the trail of red liquid.

I stared at the table, pulling open the drawer and staring down at its contents. A small box of matches. Nothing more. Rubbish. Or perhaps not. The only light was coming from the outside through a broken window above me, and who knew how long that was going to last? Not very long to say the least. What time of day was it? Morning? Afternoon? Near night? I couldn't tell. All I knew, is that the light wouldn't be there for much longer and it would be some time before it came back. I grabbed the box of matches and shoved it into my pocket.

When I could finally stand on my own feet again without the help of a desk or a wall, I did. Now to follow the liquid trail.

I took a few steps forward, feeling my legs shake underneath my weight. Walking was almost foreign to me, but I'd never think I'd feel so strange. I found my way into the next room, now keeping a hand on the wall for support. I still needed it still it seemed. Moving towards one of the doors, I pushed it open, finding nothing but darkness in there. No. No no. I refuse. I closed the door again and moved further down and before I got to the next door, the wind pushed it open. I felt my heart jump and my breath get caught in my throat. I froze in my place, staring at the door for a few seconds. I blinked, hoping that the sensation would go away. And once it finally did, I took another step forward.

That wind was no ordinary wind. It smelt sour and bitter. Something dark was creating that wind. I took a peek inside the room that had the door blow open. It looked like a small wine cellar, very small. Stepping down three steps, I hit the wet bottom. A leak, here? Of all places? I took a few more steps to find another small box of matches. They must be scattered around the building. Perhaps it gets too dark in here at night or during cloudy days. I could feel the darkness already creeping up my spine. I had to get out of this room.

Nearly running up the stairs, I made my way further, opening a different door and starting down there. This place was so dark. So frightening. The sound of a mighty roar echoed through the stone walls, causing the chandelier near me to shutter and swing. My hand found the walls when I heard it whisper against my ear, and the high pitched sound returned. My legs gave in beneath me and I found myself curled up against the wall, breathing heavily. Focus, focus! I had to keep following that trail of liquid!

When the sensation finally disappeared, I pushed myself up, staggering a bit to recollect my senses and direction. I stared down at the floor for a good minute before moving again. I needed to get out of here. There was no way that I was going to last the night if these sounds were going to keep me up and torture me. I had to keep moving.

Stepping forward once more, I stared at both the ground and the hallways in front of my. More doors. I was going to get lost here, I just knew it. Opening it up, my heart and mind finally relaxed when I saw it was completely lit. I could feel my conscience calm down as I stepped in. But just as I hit the middle of the room, the lights violently blew out and the sour and bitter wind blew through the room. I left out a soft yelp and rushed myself out of the room, pressing my back to the wall next to the door and slamming it closed. My heart pounded in my head, making my vision go blurry around the edges. I was not going to be sane by the end of the night. Breathing softly, I relaxed and kept moving. I needed to not go through with all of these things. I needed to get out of here.

Heading across the hall to the only other door, there was a small staircase descending down. Following it carefully, my hand found the wet and cold stone railing to help me through the darkness. There was the trail of liquid. Finally reaching the door at the bottom of the steps, my eyes tried to make out what it said in the darkness. Old… Ol… Old Arch- I couldn't. Hopefully it was further away from this dreaded place. And lighter. I needed the light.

Opening the larger door, I closed it behind me, hearing it lock once it shut. Well. I won't be returning to those rooms anymore. I'm just hoping I found what I needed to. Luckily, the trail of liquid was still here, and I hadn't lost track of it. Unluckily, the rooms here were darker. Much darker. And more sour smelling. Why did it smell so sour?

Heading forth, there were no more secret doors or different entrances, but there were many dead ends; sections of the halls that were blocked off by the downfall of stone and wood. This whole place was falling apart. It was harder to see now. I still needed to find something. A lantern, hopefully. Turning through the only open door, I thought I had lost the trail of liquid, but thankfully, it was found again at the bottom of another set of stairs. Beginning to step down, my eyes caught the glimpse of something in the close distance between I and a small table. Was that…

A lantern!

Just as I was about to head towards it, the sour and bitter wind forced me down the stairs and pushed me to my hands and knees. I saw the lantern fall, only hoping it didn't break or shatter. Crawling towards it, I grabbed the lantern and quickly used one of the matches to light it. The feeling of relief overtook me as the bitter and sour wind ceased. I sat there, leaning against the small table with the lantern close to me. However, I did notice that there wasn't that much oil left in the lantern. Well, now I just had to find oil lying around this place, as if finding matches wasn't hard enough. And what next? Something to keep me sane, perhaps. I only hoped.

Pushing myself off the floor, I grabbed the lantern and used it to keep following the trail of liquid. It was my only clue, I just only wished that it didn't take me so long or took me down dark pathways like the ones I've gone through and possibly will have to go through. I dreaded the thought of having to go through more darkness without the aid of a lantern. Thankfully, I no longer had to.

Looking around the room for anymore match boxes, I managed to come across two, and a door. Well, onto the next part of my mini adventure to find out where this trail of liquid led to.

Opening the door, I could feel my heart skip a beat as I spotted a small and broken glass on the floor with the red liquid coming out of it. There was a small desk standing next to it with a candle flickering away its last few minutes. Next to it there was a container of oil and a note. I walked up to the desk and pulled the chair out, filling my lantern with the oil and sitting down. My heart nearly froze.

_I wish I could ask you how much you remember. I believe there will be hardly anything left after I consume this drink. Don't be afraid, Peter. Just know that I choose to forget. I hope that the name Norman Osbourne still brings hatred and rage to your heart or otherwise, this will sound horrid. I need you to go and find him in the Inner Sanctum and kill him. But be careful, Peter. There is a shadow following you. I have tried everything I could to stop it. You won't be able to hurt it, or kill it. Just make sure it never catches you._

_On more thing, Peter; there is a beast following you. It was once a man you knew, and loved dearly. His name is Eddie Brock… or rather, was Eddie Brock. Norman turned him into a black beast with fangs that can kill you in an instant. Eddie is after you, but I beg of you to please… please, don't hurt or kill him. Part of me believes that Eddie is still in there. I believe that Eddie is still down under that black mask and he is fighting._

_Find Norman and kill him. If you find Eddie, help him._

_Sincerely,_

_Peter_

I stared at the letter. My name is… Peter? Chose to forget? Why did I choose to forget? What did I do… or didn't do?

"Can't you tell me anything else?" I said aloud, hoping the letter would respond. But there was nothing. It was a letter to myself. A letter to my new self, from my old self. Peter.

I am… Peter.

I gently folded the note and slipped it into my vest pocket. I might need it later on. To prove myself of something, or to prove someone else of something. I'm not entirely sure. Grabbing my lantern I looked around the room. Dead end. No. There had to be something. I'm missing something. I couldn't have just meandered through these two small areas within the place. There had to have been something around here. The bookcase? The wall? The stone and china ware on the wall- ah. Found it. A small lever hiding within the corners of the room. Pulling it down, my heart jumped as the bookcase moved aside to open up to another door.

This was it.

I had to find a man and kill him.

I had to find a man and love him.

My name is Peter, and I chose to forget. For some reason.

.

.

.

Weird intro, long-ish intro. I tried. Another slow build fic. Ack. I'm so sorry. I'm trying to go with the game, but I'll probably jump away from it by the second or third chapter. I'm sorry it's kinda boring. I'm not really good at writing horror. If you haven't played the game yet, you should because it's awesome and scary as shit. Nearly pissed myself a couple of times.

Toodle-loo.

-triptocaine


	2. Locked Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise.

Mreeeeehhhhhh mreh mreh mreeeeeeeeehhhh.

I didn't really change the location from the game to the story.

And I procrastinated because video games and roadtrips.

.

.

.

Locked Doors

.

.

.

It must have been a main hall once. Now it was just a pillar ridden, crumbling mass of chaos before me. I feel as though I knew this place. It was a grand entrance that had high ceilings and a large marble staircase that led to a second level within the same room. Yes, an entrance it must have been. But, if it were an entrance, that means there was an exit! I could escape! I could just leave this Osbourne man and this shadow behind and leave! But the idea of that man, Eddie. How could I let my former self down by leaving Eddie behind without helping him?

I shook my head.

I didn't know Eddie. Or at least, I didn't know him now. He can sort out his own problems. I had to get out of here. Moving towards the large entry way, I could feel myself growing goose bumps on my arms and the back of my neck. I was leaving behind a good man, wasn't I? No, I didn't know him. I could leave him behind. I could sit here all day and stress over a decision about a man I barely knew and a promise I made to my former self or just leave. Go home. Wherever… home was.

My hand found the small note in my pocket and I could feel my heart shudder and jump at how perfect Eddie's name was written in my own handwriting. I _did_ make a promise. A promise to a man I don't even know, well, rather, remember. The front door looked so inviting, as if it were beckoning me forward. Come here, Peter, it would call. Escape this madness, it would whisper soothingly into my ear. I took a step towards the door and the roar from before caused the walls to shutter and cringe as a red, and grotesque looking substance covered the door completely.

I stood and stared in awe for a moment. Once the idea popped into my head that whatever was causing this monstrous roar and this substance to show up didn't want me to leave, I ran to the door and tried shaking it free from the red muscle-like clumps.

"You can't do this to me!" I exclaimed, banging against the wall and shouting. "Let me go! Let me _go_!"

But nothing happened. Of course nothing happened. I was trying to break a promise and this wretched and chaotic building wasn't letting me leave. If I tried to listen closely to it I could attempt to hear it laughing in my direction.

Heading back to the main entrance hall I spotted a small and elegant staircase leading a smaller and less elegant entryway. I… I knew this door. How did I know this do—

"_Osbourne," he started with a curious tone. "Is it inside the castle?"_

_A soft chuckle came from the older man._

"_In a manner of speaking," the older man responded. "Come, bring the lamp. You've been to the refinery, have you not?"_

_The younger male pulled out a small lamp and lit it so the hallway and room was just a little bit brighter. His hands seemed to be shaking nervously with the lantern in it. The older man gently took his larger hands to hold the younger man's steady._

"_I-I don't believe I have," the younger man stated, finally regaining his composure. "Is it connected to the… what did you call it?"_

"_The inner sanctum," the older male started. "My most precious chamber, Peter. And it lies well beyond the refinery. In fact… it lies beneath the very stone of Brennenburg."_

My lantern was out. I was past the door. There was a wall of that red substance from before. My heart was pounding against my chest and I was panting. Was that… did I just? Was that… me? And that name, Osbourne. The letter! That was the man that I was supposed to kill! But he seemed so nice. Why would I want to kill a man so nice? Maybe there were more things that I have yet to discover. A motive, most likely. And… Brennenburg? Where was that? A map would be nice. But now I knew it was a castle. And that solved very little problems. And what solved even less problems was the tough and pliant red substance blocking my way to whatever the inner sanctum was.

Putting out my lantern, I headed back up the stairs and looked around. Alright. I needed to head somewhere. I needed to make… something or find something that was going to destroy that substance. This place wasn't going to let me leave, so I was staying. Finding more about what I'm missing in my head.

I did happen to notice there was an upstairs, but I suppose I should look at the first floor before heading there. There was the door I came from, the blocked front door and the blocked hallway. Perhaps there was something on the other side? Moving over to the other wall, oh and behold, there was a small indent leading down two different ways. Heading down to the left the words 'Wine Cellar' was written above it. Well it's a way. Trying to open the door, I groaned, only to find it was locked. Another blocked door. Perhaps there was a key in another area?

Huffing, I headed to the other side, the word 'Laboratory' written above it. Okay, a little bizarre, but it's another door that I needed to get through. This one, however, was unlocked. Thankfully. Heading inside, I was met with complete darkness which made my bones tremble. Pulling the lantern out I felt myself grow back into a gentle and comforted ease. Walking down the small staircase I jumped at the echoing roar coming through the wall. Wherever this noise came from, it knew exactly where I was at all times. First where I woke up, then entrance hall, now here. It knew my every move. I was not okay with that. Didn't help with my situation at hand.

What was nice about this place was the fact that there was one way to go once I hit the bottom of the stairs. Which was a small hallway that led further down into a smaller room. I'm glad I had my lantern on me; the whole path was pitch black. I knew I shouldn't use it too often, though. How many times was I going to come across lantern oil in this wretched place? Most likely not much. I'd keep it on for the hallway. Reaching the small room at the end, I moved over, finding a small candle that I quickly lit so I could put out my lantern. Bottles decorated the walls in small cabinets, the room smelling partly putrid and partly like burnt sugar. It was a strange combination to say the least. There was a small note left on the table that had the candle resting on it that talked about making some form of acid.

Acid. Acid?

Wait a second! This could be my ticket for getting out! I could use this on the main entrance door and—Eddie Brock's name filled my head again. I already told myself I'd go through with this. I guess I was going to have to keep reminding myself. I shook my head. I would use the acid on the red substance blocking my path to the inner chamber.

Reading down the small note again it told me I was to find all the ingredients I was going to need in the Wine Cellar. But… that was the door I checked before. And it was _locked_. Oh great. Now I was going to have to trample around this forsaken place to look for a key that possible might not even be in this area. Well there was always an upstairs. Might as well go check there.

Slipping the note into one of pockets, I left the small room and headed back up the stairs into the main entrance hall. Moving up to the main part, I headed up the lit stairs to the balcony-like area and headed down that hall. I could clearly see the door I most likely need right at the end of the hall. Reaching it, I looked up at the sign. Archives. Well, better place than no place. Opening the door, I stepped in.

The first thought to come to my mind was 'Wouldn't it be nice if for once, whatever I needed to move on through this blasted place was in one room, right in front of me when I opened the door so I could go along my merry way?' Of course not, because apparently this castle was built to be a maze to confuse young men into getting lost. I'm sure even if I did know this place from head to toe I would still get lost. I was going to make this quick and easy, and I was going to get in and out of here as fast as I could. If this place didn't have the key I was looking for, then I was going to suffer.

First room was filled with fallen bookcases and old books that I wish I had time to read. Some of them sounded wonderfully, but even then I had just wasted time by reading the titles. There was a small container of oil that I used to fill my lantern. Walking out of there, I headed into the room directly across from that one. It was the same setup in that room; more books, more fallen bookcases, a broken window, an abandoned desk and another door, but I really didn't want to check it... I didn't spend much time in there, didn't need to. Getting out of there, I groaned as I stared down at my feet. Why would someone wear these types of shoes? Narrow and pointed. I would remove them, but I didn't know what was lying around and I didn't want to hurt myself. That could cause to be a problem.

Taking a quick breath, I moved on to reach the end of the hall, trying to open the door there. Another locked door. I was beginning to think that this was going to be a repetitive thing while within this wretched place. At least it wasn't as dark here as it was elsewhere. To the left of me was blocked off my fallen rocks and to the right seemed so inviting. It was warm, bright, the sun was coming through. For a moment, I felt hope. I stepped into the wide and opened area, breathing in a little. It smelt of old books, some spilt wine and musk. I could feel myself get a little better by being in this area.

The room was grand, with cathedral-high ceilings, ornate chandeliers and beautiful painted walls with gold and silver. If I knew the place wasn't falling apart and that it didn't have evil beings within it, I wouldn't mind staying here. Walking towards the right side of the large room, there were old wine glass racks that cornered a door. Opening it up, I paused. Oh. It… led back to one of the rooms I had looked at. Well, at least there were two different ways out of this place. Not that I really wanted to leave this wonderful room.

Closing the door, I headed the other way, two doors there. I tried to open on, finding it locked. Wonderful. The one at the very end of the room, however, was already opened. Walking it, the light seemed to be sucked out of this place. I could see a piano resting in the far corner, as if it were asking to be played. Part of me wondered if my older self use to play the piano, and if he was any good. I walked up to it, letting my fingers gently drag across the ivory keys. I pressed down on one of the—

"_Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," the young male exclaimed as he walked in with a few rolls of paper in his arms and a couple books. He had just slammed the door behind him by mistake._

_Sitting at the piano there was a blonde man who had jumped from the door being slammed and had stopped playing the melody he was just moments ago._

"_It's alright there," he started up, a subtle Irish accent in his deep voice. He seemed to be a bit older than the young man, but hadn't even hit his thirties yet. Blue eyes stared at the younger male, struggling to keep his items in his arms._

"_Here," the blonde started, walking over to the other and taking a few things out of his arms. "Let me help you. I'm Eddie, by the way. Eddie Brock."_

_The younger male gave a slightly sheepish grin when the blonde offered his name. He started walking, giving small thanks as he led them into the other room._

"_I'm Peter," he finally returned as they placed the items in the room. "Peter Parker."_

I held my head, my breath heavy as I found myself kneeling next to the piano. That was… that was the man mentioned in the letter. Eddie Brock. My…

I shook my head as I pulled myself back up onto my feet and held my lantern out. Two rooms were down a small hallway directly behind the piano. Going into the first one, I recognized it from the memory, the room filled with rolls of paper (maybe maps?) and books. I wish I had time to go through these as well. I quickly skimmed through the small area, finding a rather tiny chest with a couple matches inside of it. Shoving them into my pocket, I headed back out and into the other room.

Well, this one wasn't as nice as the other rooms. It was wet, dreary and positively boorish. I'd make it quick. I found it quite dark in here as well. Keeping my lantern up, I moved around in the room, lighting one of the sets of candles. I put my lantern out. That helped light up the room, but the corners were still hiding secrets that I did not want to find out.

That was when I saw it. Gently glimmering from the next desk over, a small key laying down, asking to be held onto and kept and begging to be the right key for the Wine Cellar. Picking it up, I held onto it tightly and slipped it into my pocket. I could finally get what I needed to make that acid to get further into the castle!

My cheerful thoughts were cut off all too soon when I heard the familiar animalistic roar that echoed and reverberated through the walls and hallways that caused my bones to shiver. I held my breath to look around for any sign of a monster or beast, but was met with rumbling floors and walls. I felt a small rock drop and bounce off my shoulder. Looking up, my eyes widened as I saw something come careening towards m—

* * *

"…ooohh," I could hear my voice again. "What in the… b-bloody hell..?"

The world around me slowly started coming too, but it was far too dark. My heart started racing and my head started to reel as I tried to push myself up with weak arms. Grunting and huffing, I gripped onto the desk to hoist myself up. I felt… so lightheaded. Lifting my hand, I pressed it to my forehead and pulled away when I felt something wet. I didn't like that idea. I nearly ripped the matches out of my pockets and lit the closest candle or torch to me. When the room around my was lit, I stared down at my hand.

Blood.

_My_ blood.

I wanted to panic, but part of me told myself to calm down and breathe for a moment. Staring at my sleeve, I took a section and pressed it against the, what I could only assume as, gash on my forehead. I slowly made my way over to the door I had entered from to find a few rocks and some of the beams in front of it. Grunting, I found myself already annoyed with this place than scared.

Forcing the rocks out of the way and to the side, I leaned against the wall, out of breath. I was not going to survive this if I was going to have to constantly do all of this. Wrapping my arms around the beam keeping the door closed, I started pulling back as hard as I could until it shifted out of place and feel to the floor. My head was rushing and I was already losing my strength. Going to the door, I opened it just enough for me to slip through. I started to head back to the door that led to the big room with the bright light to find it was completely blocked off by a wall of fallen stones.

This… wasn't happening. I was trapped. Trapped in this bloody place with a piano and a key that opened a door in an entire different area! I wanted to scream and started throwing this across the room in an angry fit. Did this all happen to my past self? Did this—the falling stones and the locked doors—happen to my past self? I certainly hope so, so that he may feel my anger bubbled up inside me.

Leaning against the wall, I slid down covering my face and pulling out the letter I had written. I read the name 'Eddie Brock' over and over again, and stared at the piano. …my past self never told me Eddie played. Never told me he had a beautiful voice. I had to look away, keeping the letter delicately in my fingers. Looking to the other side, I noticed something. A small section of wall that had been beaten away and only a few boards kept it covered. How… how had I not noticed that before?

I stood up, folding and slipping the letter back into my pocket as I walked over to the broken wall. Wiggling the boards a bit, I found them to be quite loose, but not loose enough for me to tear them off. Looking around, I found a chair that seemed to be light enough for me to carry, but strong enough to break thee wood. Picking it up, I huffed as I braced myself for a second and then threw the chair towards the wall, smiling as the wooden boards broke on contact. I placed the chair back on all fours and stood up on it and slipped through the small hole into another room.

I was plunged into darkness again as my skin began to crawl and my heart began to beat faster. My lantern. I needed my lantern. Pulling it out, I let the light fill the room as I looked around. Old book shelves. Part of me was happy that there wasn't another wall of stone. I could see a door, going up to it and smiling, for when I turned the handle, it unlocked and it opened up to a small hall that had another door at the end. Closing the one behind me, I walked up to the next door and slowly opened it. I jumped a bit, but was then instantly relieved to find it was the room with all the light and the high ceilings. I put my lantern out and walked into the room, closing the door behind me.

That's when my heart froze. My body stood still. My skin became cold and clammy. And my eyes gently shifted to the right of me. My breath became jagged and scared. I was afraid to turn the rest of my body. I was afraid that whatever I was staring at was going to see me. The world seemed to shake, and move slower as I started to turn my head.

There. There was… what even was it? It was shaped like a man, but extremely large, muscular and completely covered in black. My heart started to beat faster as it took a few steps away and towards the hallway I started in. A giant white spider design covered his back, and possibly his front. I didn't want to see his face. I didn't want him to turn around. My heart beat faster and it was getting harder to breath. I nearly passed out when I heard it.

"Paaarrrrrkkerrrr," it rumbled. It _spoke_. My eyes widened when something hit me as it made its way towards the hallway. Something that should have been told before, or realized before.

That was Eddie Brock.

.

.

.

AAHFDSAGJDFSOVMRODFMREWDFL.

This took too long to write. And I can only sense chapters are going to get harder and harder to write. But this was long overdue. Thanks to the four people who started following this within the last, like, week and a half.

I'll start working on the third chapter soon.

-triptocaine


End file.
